


Electricity

by TanyaWithaT



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum Hood, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Voyeurism, calum hood/kitten, malum, michael clifford/jinx, pink kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaWithaT/pseuds/TanyaWithaT
Summary: Michael's is bored at home while his girlfriend Jinx is out of town for work. He invites Calum over to play video games and see if they can figure out why Calum is having problems in his own relationship. After a couple of hours and a few drinks, Calum's frustration boils over and Michael realizes some problems don't need to be talked out.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Electricity

**_"I'm bored, can I come by?"_ **

Michael grinned at the text message from Calum. He was tired of being home alone, he could use the company. Jinx would be back tomorrow, so he'd spent the last couple days getting the house cleaned up and finishing all the laundry. She'd been gone for a week, and he was missing her and wanting more to do than play video games and munch on pizza rolls she'd never allow in her house. He knew Calum had been in a foul mood lately because he and his girlfriend Kitten had been having difficulty getting time together since they'd all gotten back from Australia.

Michael couldn't help but feel a little smug. Luke and Calum liked to tease him and Ashton about being wifed up, but Michael wouldn't trade Jinx for anything in this world. They'd celebrated a year together a few months ago, just before he left for a benefit concert in Australia and her to the UK for a photoshoot. Calum was restless and unsettled about the status of his relationship, while Michael was eagerly awaiting the return of his girlfriend and the bagful of British crisps and candy she'd promised to bring him.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Jinx called him on FaceTime.

"Hey babe," she chirped, smiling brightly at him. "Wanted to check in before I went to bed. How's everything? You haven't burned the house down yet. That's a good sign."

"The house is just fine. It misses you almost as much as we do."

"Let's cut to the chase, Clifford, where are my babies?"

"Ana is right here with me," Michael held the phone up so Jinx could see their Yorkie, Anastasia.

"Daddy's girl, are you being spoiled rotten getting him all to yourself?" The little dog barked and turned away from the camera, resting her head on Michael's thigh. "You're such a cheeky little bitch, Stash," Jinx laughed. "Where are my boys?"

Michael whistled, and two large Labradors came thundering into the room. When they saw Jinx on the phone they began dancing around and barking furiously. Michael held the phone up so she could say goodnight to first Jett and then Brooks, their oldest, with a reminder to "watch over his brother and sister, and help Dad out around the house."

After she'd talked to the dogs Michael had her attention once more. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, my love," Michael sighed. "I've really missed you."

"I bought you a Fleshlight for that, you know?"

"Oh yeah, in that case maybe you could stay a few more days?"

"Watch it now," Jinx laughed.

"Calum is coming over in a bit," he told her.

"Oooh, now I am sorry I will miss that. The two of you are a riot, especially when you've got a few drinks in you." She smirked at him, letting her mind wander.

"I don't think he's coming over to get laid, babe. He's having issues with his girlfriend."

"That's because Calum doesn't know what he wants and he likes bratty women. He's just looking for an excuse to break up with Kitten so he can go off with Miss and do whatever it is those two miscreants get up to."

"One of these days I'll get him to crack, but Miss just got a new girlfriend, so she's disappeared again. We're having Luke and Lola over for dinner this weekend, she'd know better than I would."

"I'm glad they're coming over. I want Lola to feel welcomed into the family. Luke's been such a smitten kitten since he met her. I really think they're in for the long haul. That just leaves Calum to get himself sorted."

There was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil," Michael chuckled as he tucked Stash under his arm. He hopped the baby gate that kept the dogs out of the kitchen and the front hall and headed to the front door to let Calum in.

"Hey handsome," Jinx called out when she saw him on screen.

"Hey gorgeous," Calum pushed Michael out of the frame. "I really came over to see you and the dogs but you've run off so I guess this guy will have to do."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. What are you gonna have him do?" Jinx teased and Calum blushed at the suggestive tone to her voice.

"I didn't realize it was gonna be that kind of night. I feel like a lamb to the slaughter, you devious perverts," Calum laughed.

"Well, it wasn't my intention, but you know how she gets around you." Michael wiggled his eyebrows, giving Calum a nudge with his hips.

"I did nothing. I have to get some sleep so I can fly home tomorrow. Feel free to spend the night Cal. You boys have fun, and if you can't be good, send pictures."

"Get some rest, my love. I know you're gonna sleep on the plane but it's almost 2 am your time," Michael made kissy faces at the phone. "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Love you, babe," she blew him a kiss.

"Love you more," he replied before hitting End Call.

"You two are so gross." Calum made a disgusted face, giving Stash chin scratches.

"You know you're jealous because I have the best girlfriend." Michael stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at Calum.

"Nope, no comment there." Cal backed up, holding his hands up in surrender. "There's no way I'm siding with Jinx or Honey."

He shrugged, "Fair enough. I know Honey is your other side chick."

"I do not have side chicks," Cal grumbled, rubbing his face wearily.

"You're right because Miss fucked off again. Ever gonna give that one a go?"

"It's not like that. I've told you, it's complicated." Calum pointed to the fridge and looked at Michael, who nodded. Cal grabbed a White Claw for each of them, tossing one to his friend before pulling the tab. "It sounds stupid when I try to explain it so I don't."

"What's going on with Kitten then? I know she's not complicated," Michael joked, earning him half a smile from Calum.

"Nah, definitely not, but she's being a brat right now. I think she's gotten into someone at work and is trying to decide if she wants to stay with me or sleep with them."

"Doesn't that make you jealous?"

"I mean yeah, but her instability is part of her charm." Calum cracked himself up with that one. "You know how much I adore Kitten, but we just can't be around each other sometimes. I also think she is a little miffed our relationship isn't as close as Ash and Honey."

"They've been together over two years, longer than Jinx and I. What does she expect?"

"Right, I'm not ready to go public with a relationship when we've only been together for six months. Has the missus ever pushed you about going public?"

"Are you kidding? Neither of us is ready for that. You saw the way they went after Honey when the news broke, and she's white. If we ever get married, I suppose it'll come out then."

"Why are music and women the only things we ever talk about anymore?" Calum mused.

"That's all we've ever talked about, mate. Now come on before the boys break down the gate trying to see their Uncle Cal."

Calum's face lit up as he hopped the baby gate into the living room. Michael settled the Yorkie on the couch next to him while Calum got down the floor to wrestle with the brown and black Labs. Calum joined him on the couch about twenty minutes later, sweating and panting.

"I swear you come over here more for my dogs than for me," Michael faked a pout.

"I've never pretended otherwise," Calum reminded him before taking a long drink. He landed a smacking kiss on Michael's cheek before picking up his controller. "I wanna be Bowser. Do you have any liquor? I feel like taking a shot."

Michael could tell Calum was antsy; he was squirming in his seat and jiggling his leg. His eyes caught a tiny flash of light, drawing his attention to the small gold necklace resting at the base of Calum's throat. His shirt was open enough that Michael could see black ink on tan skin as the first three letters of "choose life" came into focus. He let his gaze trail back up Calum's neck, allowing himself to remember how his skin felt against Michael's lips. Calum cleared his throat and Michael looked up, meeting a pair of mischievous dark brown eyes.

"Shots?" Calum asked again, smirking at him.

"Are you sure?" Michael challenged, standing up looking at Cal. "One, you already play like shit."

"Fuck you," Calum shot back, but he was grinning.

"Exactly, remember what happened last time? You always act like I'm the one who starts it," Michael watched Calum's tongue dart across his bottom lip as he smiled up at him.

"Tequila if you've got it, por favor," Calum replied.

*******

"Cheating bastard," Calum leaped up a bit unsteadily, sending the pizza box, empty except a few half-eaten crusts, flying. "You beat me six times in a row and when I finally get ahead you pull some sneaky shit." Calum was red faced as he slumped back into his seat, and Michael couldn't help but giggle even though he knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"It was a green shell," Michael protested. "Those aren't even hard to dodge if you're not terrible at this game."

"Piss off," Calum grumbled. He stood up and picked up his mess along with four empty cans of White Claw and headed towards the kitchen.

Michael sighed, knowing Calum was overreacting in part because he was stressed, but also that Calum sometimes threw tantrums to get what he wanted. He found Calum in the kitchen, standing at the sink with his back towards him. Michael came up behind him pressing against his back, his lips next to Calum's ear.

"Don't be like that," he whispered, making Cal shiver at the heat of his breath so close to his skin. Michael squeezed Cal's shoulders. His fingers slid down, feeling the muscles in his arms relaxing under the familiar touch. Michael nibbled on Cal's ear, making him exhale in a rush of air before placing a soft sucking kiss on his neck that Micheal knew would raise a tiny dark bruise on the bronzed skin. His teeth scraped across the spot, making Calum let out an almost inaudible moan. Michael let his teeth sink in deeper, nipping harder this time, earning him a gasp as Cal pushed back against his body.

"It's not that easy," Calum protested weakly.

"Don't bullshit me," Michael scoffed, letting go of Calum's arms, one hand reaching down to his hip and the other slipping around his waist to palm Calum's semi-erection. "It's always been this easy, hasn't it, mate?" Michael murmured against Calum's heated flesh, his fingers digging into Calum's hips to stop them from grinding back against his cock. "You've always given in so easily."

Calum moaned as Michael squeezed his cock. He could feel Michael pressing against his ass, making Calum's stomach flutter in expectation.

"Please," he whined, ducking his head as Michael landed another kiss to his throat.

"You're always so easy, Cal, so needy. You get cranky when you don't get attention."

Calum pushed back against Michael and spun around so they were face to face. They locked gazes, and he saw the surrender in Calum's eyes before their lips met, his tongue parting Cal's soft, full lips. His hands cupped the younger man's jaw, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Calum's hands slid up Michael's chest clutching the other man's t-shirt. He pushed Calum's thighs open with his leg feeling Cal's arousal brushing against his own.

Michael pulled back and began tugging at Calum's belt. "Off," he grunted as Calum set his phone on the counter before dropping his jeans to the floor. His dick was throbbing against his blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs, a wet stain growing as Michael squeezed Calum's length through the fabric. Kneeling in front of Calum he ran his tongue along the small trail of dark hair beneath his belly button before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Calum's underwear and easing them down over his hips. Michael ducked his head a bit to the right to avoid Calum's cock as it sprung free, twitching against the slight swell of his belly.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Michael asked him, dragging the tip of his tongue up Calum's shaft, teasing him with the slight contact.

"Please Mikey," he begged, brushing Michael's hair out of his green eyes. "You know how I like it." Calum braced himself against the sink, his hands gripping the ledge. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open in pleasure as he felt the warm sucking wetness engulf the sensitive tip.

A sudden flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter startled Michael. He pulled back, causing a whine from the back of Calum's throat at the loss of contact. He looked up to see Calum with his phone in his hand.

"What the fuck?" He started to stand up, but Cal stopped him by placing his hand on Michael's shoulder.

“If you can't be good, send pictures, right?” Calum reminded him.

Michael responded with a wicked grin before taking Calum back in his mouth, looking into the camera. He hummed as he went down, damn near causing Calum to drop his phone.

"Fucking hell mate," Calum moaned, taking another picture before hitting send and setting his phone to the side. His spine tingled as Michael wrapped his hand around his cock, calloused fingers tracing the veins on the underside of his shaft. Michael took him all the way down allowing Calum to fuck his face, keeping a slow steady rhythm. He braced one hand against Calum's thigh as he reached down and squeezed the bulge forming in his own shorts.

Michael pulled back for air. "You're so cute when you get angry. It gets me every time, and I swear you know it."

"You piss me off on purpose." Calum bucked his hips as Michael flicked his tongue along the ridge. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that."

"That's the fucking point. Video it so Jinx can see you cum, I'm only doing this for her."

"Fuck you," Calum grunted as Michael bobbed his head, working his cock down his throat. "Shit Mikey, keep doing that." He rose up on his toes as Michael pressed his nose to the slight swell of Calum's belly, inhaling the other man's smoky, musky scent before exhaling and scorching Cal's already flushed skin before pulling back.

"You won't be talking like that when I've got you bent over later." Michael winked up at him before using his mouth and his hands on Calum's cock. He could feel it twitching and filling against his tongue, and he hummed in anticipation of Calum's orgasm.

Calum grabbed the phone and watched Michael sucking him off. He didn't hold back, allowing the moans to slip out as the pace increased. He felt his climax building and struggled to hold the phone steady. Calum tried to hold back, to prolong the pleasure through denying himself, but Michael wouldn't let him. Years of practice allowed him to read Calum's signals. Michael loved nothing more than the sounds his partner made when he made them cum, and Calum was always so vocal.

Michael thought he might cum in his pants, listening to the grunts coming from his lips. Michael gave his dick another squeeze. He was so hard; he needed release, but it would take time to get Calum prepped for what they both wanted. A loud groan from Calum interrupted his thoughts as he rocked his hips into his mouth. Michael felt him twitch before he found his release. He struggled to swallow it all as Calum erupted down his throat. Tears pricked his eyes as he gagged slightly while he allowed Calum to fuck his face through his orgasm.

As soon as he'd milked Calum dry, he pulled back and stood up, wiping his sticky chin before crashing his lips into Calum's. Tasting his own salty sweetness on Michael's tongue, Cal felt the other man's desire pressing against his thigh, and he knew what was coming. Michael pulled back from the kiss, his hand sliding into Calum's shirt to twist the silver barbell that adorned his dark rosy nipples. He smiled when Cal flinched slightly. “On your knees Hood," Michael growled, “show me how you say thank you."

Calum knelt eagerly, smirking up at him as Michael pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. Calum unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Bringing his hands up to toy with his piercings, Cal licked his lips.

"Gonna paint me?" He asked with a smirk.

Michael grabbed the phone and made sure it was recording before he began jerking himself faster. He knew it would be quick. With Calum's taste still in his mouth he was so worked up. When Calum stuck his tongue out eagerly, it sent Michael over the edge, his bracelets rattling as he pumped himself furiously. Calum felt the warm liquid first on his cheek and chin before Michael aimed for his chest, covering the black ink of Cal's silver fern tattoo and Roman numerals with his hot white cum.

Michael ended the video and fumbled to hit send. Jinx would wake up to that now. It would be a long flight for her, Michael thought to himself, putting his dick away and grabbing a towel so Calum could wipe himself off.

As Calum cleaned up, Michael cleaned up any mess before washing his hands and throwing what they left of the two pizzas they'd ordered in the oven to reheat. Calum grabbed a glass, filled it and downed it in two gulps. He repeated that twice and Michael walked over to check on him.

"Hey man, you good?" He came up behind Calum wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, just thirsty. That was amazing. Missed that," Calum replied.

"Let's eat then we'll go take a shower and get ready for me to fuck you."

"I love when you feel like being a top," he sighed, wiggling his butt back against Michael's crotch.

"Careful or we'll skip the food," Michael growled, and they both laughed.

*******

  
  


Calum stepped out of the shower feeling cool and tingly from Jinx's peppermint and lavender body wash. As he toweled himself off in front of the mirror, he inspected the marks beginning to show on his neck.

"Fucking vampire," he chuckled. Michael always left hickeys when he got in his dominant mood. He got restless when he was left alone for too long. Calum was the same way, and the uncertainty about his relationship with Kitten wasn't helping.

Years ago, this kind of stress would've resulted in the two of them getting blindingly drunk before tumbling into bed together. As they'd gotten older, they'd been able to be more honest with themselves and each other, and no longer needed to be wasted to seek the other out.

Calum's phone jumped to life, vibrating against the steel grey stone countertop. He was surprised to see Kitten.

_Are you at home?_

_Nah, staying at Michael's tonight_

_Jinx is out of town, so your boyfriend called? I see how it is. Wanna get lunch tomorrow?_

_Sounds great, I'll hit you up when I head home_

_Miss you babe, see you tomorrow_

She sent a picture of herself in nothing but her robe, sitting on her bed facing a mirror, legs slightly apart, one nipple barely peeking out past the fabric revealing a silver barbell matching his own. He was momentarily tempted to head over to her apartment. However, even though he'd missed his Kitten, he couldn't be Sir tonight, he needed something else. There was a submissive side of Calum that didn't come out often, but when it did Michael was one of the few people he trusted enough to satisfy him. He sent Michael a text even though he was just in the next room.

_Can I get some help and maybe a drink? It's been a while._

_Go wait for me in the bedroom_

Michael grinned as he sent the message. He was happy to give Calum a hand, and after making sure the dogs were set for the night, he grabbed two cans out of the fridge and put up the baby gate at the entrance to the hallway leading to the bedroom. He'd run down to the basement while Cal was in the shower getting cleaned up and out to select the toys he wanted to use.

He knocked softly as he opened the door, not wanting to startle Calum. He found the other man with a towel around his waist standing in front of Jinx's vanity rubbing her moisturizer into his face.

"She'd kick your ass for using that," Michael told him.

"Nah," Calum replied. "Jinx loves me."

"Yeah, I'd be jealous if I didn't know that she loves me more." He stuck out his tongue, still watching Calum in the mirror. He started to say more, but Calum raised one eyebrow before letting the towel drop. Michael sucked in a breath at the sight of Calum's nude body, his eyes traveling down the broad back, rippled arms before dipping down past a slight tan line to the round curve of his cheeks to his solid muscled thighs. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen many times before, but it still took his breath away.

Calum watched him in the mirror as Michael walked over to the bed, tossing a towel and a green velvet bag onto the duvet.

"Get over here," Michael commanded with a slight smirk. He reached up, turning on the floor lamp flooding the room with soft golden light just bright enough that Calum could still see the green in Michael's eyes. "What's that look for?" Michael asked as Calum's eyes searched his face.

"I always forget how gorgeous your eyes are up close, and your lips…" Calum let his words trail off while watching Michael's mouth.

He blushed at the unexpected compliment. He'd always had a bit of a crush on Calum when they were younger, but he'd ignored it as just being close friends. He'd ignored how Calum would get handsy and flirty when they played FIFA without the other guys around. He'd played it off when he'd get hard when they'd play wrestle or pretend not to notice when Calum did. On the road surrounded by girls and booze, they'd surrendered to debauchery and lived out every teenage boy's sexual fantasies, making it easier to not question his feelings. Once the novelty wore off it became a bit of a slog, and one night Michael, tired of it all, went back to their shared room and in a drunken haze passed out naked on Calum's bed. When Calum had stumbled back into the room, he'd stripped to his boxers and snuggled up as the big spoon.

"You're not half bad yourself mate," Michael snapped back to the present, trying to make a joke but his voice was thick with lust. "These piercings are killing me." He bent to flick his tongue over the silver bar earning a moan from Cal followed by a hiss as teeth scraped skin. "Bend over with your elbows on the bed," he instructed, pulling back and reaching for the bag. Michael pulled a bottle of lube and a dildo from his bag.

"I bought this hoping I'd get to use it on you," he told Calum. The toy was a thin shaft, made of clear glass swirled with purple and green, ending in four beads of decreasing size down to a slightly rounded, tapered end. He wanted to giggle at the expressions of curiosity that crossed Cal's dark features as his eyes lit up and mouth drawn into an "O" in wonder. Michael traced the point of the toy down Calum's spine, raising goosebumps as he did before nudging him open and letting lube trickle past the beaded part of the toy all the way down to his tight waiting hole. His cock stirring despite his concentration as he felt the younger man shiver with chills of anticipation against him. Slowly and carefully he worked the toy into Calum's ass.

"Remember before we knew about toys and decent lube?" Michael asked with a slight chuckle, as he stopped for a second, letting Calum adjust.

His dark features flinched a bit, both from the memory and the slight pressure/pain of the toy. "We didn't know what the hell we were doing. You got it worse than I did. Keep going I can take more."

"You don't tell me what to do Hood." Michael pulled back until Calum begged him not to.

"Please Mikey," he whined. "Please keep going, fucking hell that feels good," he moaned as Michael went a little deeper. "More, more please Mikey."

"Mmm mmm you know how I am when you call me Mikey," he grinned, pushing the final and biggest bead in with a bit more force. He wiggled the toy in and out, feeling his cock twitch with every grunt and moan that rose from Calum's throat. Michael had just worked it all the way in again when his phone rang on FaceTime.

"Don't move, mate, stay right there," Michael wiped his hands on a towel and reached for his phone.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Calum was a little annoyed but laughing.

"Hey baby," Jinx's voice filled the room. "That was quite a show to wake up to at 5:30 in the morning. I'm about to leave the hotel and head to the airport. I had to get myself off before I called you, I'll send the video right before I take off. What are you boys getting up to?" She looked behind Michael. "Are you in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, I've got Calum buck naked, bent over with a toy stuffed in his ass to open him up for my cock," Michael shrugged, his voice nonchalant as he turned around in a circle so she could see Calum behind him for a second.

"Oh my God, Michael, why would you answer the phone?" Jinx squealed in disbelief. "Calum sweetie, please let me make it to you when I get home."

Calum laughed, feeling the flash of awkwardness at his position fizzle away. The laughter rippled through his body, squeezing down and the bumps on the toy. His moan was loud enough for Jinx to hear. Michael tapped his phone, switching the camera angle so she could see his point of view.

"Ohhhhh," she stopped dead in her tracks halfway to the door. The sight of Calum's strong thighs and perfectly round ass made her pussy twinge. The way Michael was slowly and deliberately playing with him, and the sound of Calum's moans her ears as she quickly put on her headphones made it hard to leave the room. In less than a minute they had her wet and throbbing, and she would be late if she didn't hurry. Jinx hit screen record and blessed the inventor of the privacy screen as she hopped on the nearly empty elevator.

"Wiggle for me Cal," Michael stroked his fingers down the curve of his butt and along the bronzed skin of Calum's hip, following the feather-light touch with a quick sharp smack.

"Yes, please," came the strangled cry in response.

"Have fun with him, Michael, he's being a good boy," Jinx fought to keep her voice cheerful so the taxi driver wouldn't suspect.

"Oh, I plan on it, it's been a while since I got to have him like this," he pulled the toy completely out and set it aside. He pulled out a large butt plug from the bag and Calum winced a bit at the chill of the stainless steel as it stretched him open even more.

"I know, I know," Michael's voice was soothing. "You're not a big fan of plugs but I gotta keep you open for a bit. You can stand up for a second before your foot falls asleep."

Calum stood, stretching his arms over his head, before rolling his shoulders and flexing his biceps at the camera. "You like what you see?" He posed like a bodybuilder before his eyes crinkled and lit up as he and Michael both laughed.

"Your boyfriend is so cute, babe," Jinx sighed, appreciating the sight and feeling more homesick than ever before. She hadn't been shocked when Michael had admitted to having a long-standing intermittent sexual relationship with a bandmate. He'd told her three months after they'd first gotten together. He was headed out on tour for the first time in their relationship. They were both head over heels and already knew they had a unique connection that required openness and honesty. She'd assumed it was Luke, but was delighted when he told her it was Calum.

She watched as Calum looked back at Michael and moved his hand to his cock, now hard and pressed against his stomach, and began to touch himself. She could hear Michael's heavy breathing as the taxi pulled up to the airport.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Babe I gotta go through security. I'll call you back," she said before reluctantly ending the call.

Michael tossed the phone on the bed before taking a step towards Calum. One arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand snaked up to feel the close-cropped hair on the back of Cal's neck as Michael pulled him in for a kiss. Michael's stubble was rough against Calum's chin, but his lips were soft and warm as he slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth. At first, it was playful, Calum giving Michael's ass a squeeze so Michael nipped his bottom lip in return. It heated up quickly, Michael peppering Calum's jaw with kisses before working his way down to his neck, his desire fueled further by the soft little "ah" noises as his teeth scraped over the marks he'd made earlier that evening. Cal's hands slipped up under Michael's t-shirt until he could feel his heartbeat beneath his fingers.

Michael bent down, flicking his tongue over Calum's piercing, before blowing cool air over the flushed slick bud. Trailing kisses across Calum's chest, to repeat the motion on the other side, he felt Calum's fingers twisting and tugging at his own nipples. He pushed Calum back towards the bed, laying him down before climbing on top. Michael sat up straddling Cal's hips so he could tug his shirt off, wanting to feel Calum's heated skin pressed against his chest. Cal surrendered as Michael's mouth explored his body, leaving feverish kisses and love bites he'd have to explain later. He whined as Michael caught his earlobe between his teeth before sliding a series of wet sucking kisses along his collarbone. Michael's hips were just far enough above his that Calum was desperate for any sort of friction, the fabric of Michael's boxers grazing his aching cock was a maddening tease. He tried thrusting his hips up for relief, but Michael had him pinned too well.

"You're always so impatient," Michael laughed, kissing Calum on the lips before rolling off of him and climbing off the bed. He tugged off his boxer briefs and Calum caught in his throat at the sight. Michael's cock wasn't a monster like Ashton's or as thick as his own, but it was large with a curve that hit all the right spots. He reached to touch him but Michael caught his hand bringing Cal's fingers up to his mouth sucking them noisily with lots of tongue, his green eyes bright and unwavering locked on Calum's.

"Please Mikey," Calum's entire body was thrumming with the electricity of his bed and desire. "Need you, need to feel you." His brown eyes were almost black with lust.

Michael nodded, dropping his hand and reaching for the bag again. "Get on your hands and knees."

"Maybe on my back?" Calum's voice was hesitant.

"Oh Cal." Michael found what he needed and shoved the bag aside when he turned back Calum had crawled to the other side and the bed pulling the nightstand more towards the middle of the bed. "What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Giving her a show if she calls back," Calum winked at him.

Michael grinned and gave him a kiss, "I got lucky with the two of you."

"Will you stop talking and get on with it?" Calum laid on his back and began stroking his cock as he watched Michael put a condom on. He spread his legs to give him better access and moaned as he felt the plug slowly being eased out.

The phone began to ring and Michael quickly accepted the call. "Are you guys still at it?"

"Where are you?" Michael asked her, still teasing Calum with the plug.

"I've got the first-class lounge almost to myself because someone upgraded my ticket."

"Only the best for you, my love," she heard Calum's moans and saw the smile on her boyfriend's face as he spoke. "I'm getting ready to fuck Calum's pretty ass and he wants you to watch."

Jinx felt like her brain might explode at his words. She'd had this fantasy for ages and now she had an hour to kill with the two sexiest men she could think of giving her an exclusive private show. She crossed her legs, paranoid someone might be able to tell how excited she was.

Michael looked down at Calum laid out beneath him, panning the camera up to his broad torso and chest, lingering on his tattoos. Cal played with his piercings and stuck his tongue out at the camera before Michael set it on the nightstand, making sure Jinx had a splendid view. Cal's eyes fluttered close when Michael brushed his entrance with the head of his cock, nudging past the tight muscle and with torturous slowness and shallow strokes began to move inside him.

Michael moaned at how tight Cal's walls were gripping him, holding back with all his self-control from taking him hard and rough right there. He needed to give Calum what he needed first. He added more lube before pushing deeper and Jinx could hear the wetness in between the moaning coming from both of them now.

"More, need more Mikey, need all of you," Calum's voice was deeper than she'd ever heard him. His face a mask somewhere between ecstasy and pain, and Michael went balls deep in one hard stroke. Jinx watched as Calum stroked his own cock, matching the slow rhythm. Michael bent down, kissing Calum's jawline and neck as he thrust harder with each stroke. Calum was getting louder, grunting each time he bottomed out and moaning as he pulled back, completely blissed out by the way Michael's cock was stretching his ass.

Jinx began rubbing her thighs together, watching Michael return to sucking his nipples while Calum squeezed his cock and tugged at Michael's hair with his other hand.

Calum was barely able to speak. The words "more, more, need it please, harder, please," tumbling from his lips like a long-remembered chant or prayer. Their bodies moving together to give them both release.

As Calum got louder Michael increased his pace spurred on by his lover's needy cries. He pushed Cal's knees up, driving his cock deeper as Calum's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Need you Mikey," Calum shouted, his breath getting shallow and rapid, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer. His words muffled when Michael moved up for a kiss cupping Calum's face in his hands slowing his hips again wanting to draw out their release.

Jinx watched them, barely able to breathe. She felt invasive, watching something so intimate. She'd never seen Michael so passionate with anyone other than her, not even the times they'd played with Calum. She watched Calum clinging to Michael as they moved together, watching each other.

Michael pulled back, his fingers digging into Calum's thighs as his thrusts became more urgent. He suddenly remembered something and felt along the duvet until his fingers found it. He clicked on a small bullet vibe and held it against Calum's balls as he resumed his rough pace. The sensation of Michael's cock pounding into him and the vibration traveling up the length of his shaft made Calum see stars.

"Show her how you cum for me, Cal," Michael purred, throwing a quick glance at Jinx watching him on camera.

Jinx felt her heart racing. She was afraid she might start hyperventilating as she inched closer to her phone, digging her nails into the palm on her hand to remind her to keep quiet.

Calum's head rolled to the side. She could see his dark eyes half-opened and glazed over. His hand was on his cock, pumping and squeezing, bringing himself closer to the edge.

"Harder Mikey, fuck me harder, so close," Calum's voice was whiny and breathy, giving himself over to Michael to find release. Jinx felt shy seeing Calum so open and desperate, but it was also the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Calum's eyes rolled back, his jaw tensed up and with a groan that was almost a growl, his orgasm hit him in waves, making his legs shake uncontrollably with each thrust. He covered his chest and stomach, first in streams and then shaky spurts until he was completely dry and oversensitive. He lay there still trembling as Michael's climax hit, driving him deep inside Calum with a loud shout that made Jinx jump in her seat. Michael collapsed on top of him, his arms clutching his shoulders as Calum felt his cock twitch as it filled him with Michael's release.

They lay there a sweaty, sticky mess trying to catch their breath when a faint voice broke through.

"Babe, I've got to go," Jinx's voice wispy and thick. "I love you, Michael, that was amazing Cal. Thank you."

"I'll probably be here when you get home," his voice muffled under Michael's shoulder.

"You'd fucking better be," she growled. "Y'all don't wear each other out, you'll need your strength tomorrow."

"Love you," Michael told her. "Hurry home."

"Love you more, and I can't get home fast enough." She hit end call and went to find somewhere with some privacy.

Michael gave Calum a kiss on the cheek before rolling off of him, both of them shivering as his cock slid out.

"I gotta take another shower but I can't move," Calum looked over as Michael rolled on to his side looking at him.

"You ok? That was pretty intense, even for you" Michael asked, tracing a finger along the Roman numerals. Calum nodded, looking half asleep. It always amazed Michael that despite how familiar he was with the man in his bed, his brother, his bandmate, his best friend, his oldest secret, despite how many times they'd hooked up, each time felt electric and new.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up before you fall asleep or you'll be pissed at me tomorrow," Michael shoved him.

"No, don't wanna," Calum grumbled, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

Michael laughed, moving in and nuzzling Calum's neck in a spot where he knew his friend was unbearably ticklish.

"Stop stop stop," Calum begged, pushing him off of him with a laugh.

He rolled over and kissed Michael across the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but I'm still the big spoon."

"Are you kidding me? It's my turn," Michael protested.

"No way, I'm always the big spoon." Calum got up. He was a bit woozy, so he paused and sat back down to clear his head.

"Fine," Michael conceded, "but you gotta help me clean up the mess we made in the kitchen. Then I’ll spoon you


End file.
